


Running Interference

by jdmcool



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmcool/pseuds/jdmcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha gets help from two men at 221B Baker Street during the Year That Never Was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/17487.html?thread=104896847#t104896847) at the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme

Martha frowned as she cautiously made her way down the street. The last thing she needed was for the Troclafane to find her. Not when she was so close to completing the Doctor’s wish. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself, happy for the darkness of the night as she made her way to the door of the building she was told would be safest, 221B Baker Street.

Knocking gently, she was surprised to be pulled in by a man.

“Are you Martha?” He questioned cautiously.

“Yup. And you are?”

“Sherlock Holmes. Follow me,” he said before making his way up the stairs.

And if there was one thing that Martha had learned to do, it was trust a stranger in these dark times, if only for the safety it might afford her. When he brought her upstairs, she was a bit worried, but the blinds were pulled and the furniture was strategically pulled away from them, affording a small chance to sit and not be seen.

“So you’re here to herald the great savior, huh?”

Martha chuckled nervously as she sat on the couch. “You make it sound all religious.”

“Sorry. It’s just… We’ve heard of you. Out to save the world and all those in it with a tale of a man?”

“He’s more than a man,” Martha said quickly. Smiling to herself, she shook her head. “He’s the Doctor and he’s gonna fix everything.”

“Everything? Quite the task considering how much is ruined.”

Which was true. So many people had died and the world was living in a nightmare because of those troclofane, whatever they were. The Master was in control of the whole world. Her family, Jack, the Doctor. It didn’t make sense to think that he could make it better when he couldn’t have prevented it, but she didn’t care. She trusted him completely and nothing was ever going to change that.

So with a resolute nod, she said, “Everything. He’ll fix it because he’s the Doctor and doctors make everything better.”

At that Sherlock chuckled and nodded in agreement. “I suppose that’s true.”

“Sherlock?! Sherlock!”

Surprised, Martha quickly rose to her feet, ready to flee if necessary. But as the smaller man made his way into the room, he didn’t seem to be much of a threat. Just looking at him Martha could tell that he was a good man who was likely friends with Sherlock.

“Sherlock,” the man cried out happily before rushing over and kissing him as though it would be their last.

Another thing Martha was starting to get used to seeing, though she tried to afford them a bit of privacy by not watching. It would’ve been rude. Especially with the way, the man gripped at Sherlock, eyes squeezed shut to keep from crying as Sherlock held him tight to keep them both upright.

When they moved away from each other, Sherlock cupped his cheeks and said, “I told you, I would be fine.”

“Don’t you ever leave me alone like that again or I swear I’ll kill you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you more than everything and you still do this to me,” the other laughed, voice a bit choked up by his tears.

Laughing along with him, Sherlock smiled before remembering that Martha was there. Giving the shorter man a quick peck, he nodded at her and said, “Martha Jones, this is… what’s left of my world.”

“Jim Moriarty and I’ve heard wonderful things about you,” he said as he held out his hand.

Smiling back, Martha shook his hand. “That was quite a hello.”

“He ran off to help a woman try to catch one of those monsters,” Jim said, throwing an evil glare Sherlock’s way.

Shrugging, he laughed a bit nervously. “We got it.”

“And he says I’m the only thing left for him and he does that. He always does that,” Jim said, losing a good amount of his cheer.

Rubbing at his shoulder, Sherlock nuzzled his cheek. “You want to start this now?”

“No. It’s boring.”

“Right, that’s we’re not talking about it. It’s boring.”

“So, Martha, God is it good to meet you,” Jim said.

Taking a seat on the couch again, Martha nodded in agreement and began about on her purpose of being there. She sat with them in their living room, Jim curled up against Sherlock, who held him protectively, even without the slightest threat coming their way. They listened intently to how the Doctor helped saved her from falling into the sun or dying in New New York. How he had been protecting the Earth longer than anyone could remember and how special he really was.

“He sounds like a brilliant man,” Jim said when she had run out of anything more to say about him.

Nodding, she smiled. “He’s the best man ever.”

“I usually say that about my Sherlock,” Jim said, rubbing Sherlock’s leg affectionately.

Biting her lip, Martha thought about just letting it go and trying her best to get some sort of rest before she had to be off again, but there was no way she could just ignore such an impossibly happy pair. It made her want to know how they could maintain such feelings when everything was horrible.

So, after a breath to calm her nerves, she asked, “How’d you two meet?”

“My brother,” Sherlock said softly. “When Saxon went insane, my brother Mycroft searched out for the best and brilliant minds. Found Jim wasting away in IT. A brilliant man reduced to coding.”

“I like coding and IT is more than coding, mind you.”

Sherlock snickered at that. “Mycroft found Jim and others but… Jim’s the only one who made in the end. A mind that could rival my own. It was the perfect match.” 

“Don’t mind him. He’s a bit of a romantic,” Jim teased.

And as she laughed along with them, Martha’s heart couldn’t have hurt any more than it already did. From the sounds of it, they were lucky to have each other. Two bright men secretly helping out to continue one of the many failed missions to bring down the Master. Martha knew the feeling all too well and it broke her heart as much as it made her happy.

“I appreciate a clever mind.”

“You love me dearly and everyone knows it. Just ask Professor Doherty about how distracted you get,” Jim laughed.

Shoving him playfully, Sherlock shook his head. “I get distracted because you’re a distraction.”

Mood settling a bit as they stared at each other, Jim kissed Sherlock gently, running his hand along throse cheekbones before pulling away and focusing on her as though the moment had never happened.

“How on Earth did you get out of Tom’s sight?”

Perking up, Martha shrugged. “Told me about you two. Said you might have more information for me that Professor Doherty didn’t share?”

Looking at each other, Sherlock stood as he checked the door windows briefly. Taking a deep breath, he spared one last look at Jim before focusing on her again. “Right, well, did you figure out what was in that thing?”

“Do we really have the time, Sherlock?” Jim complained.

“Do you want to wonder forever what it is?”

That seemed to shut the man up quickly as he rose to his feet as well. Grabbing Martha’s arm as he did, he started to head out, clearly both of them knowing something that she didn’t.

“Come on. We’ll talk as we head back to the shelter.”

Nodding, Sherlock led the way out of the apartment as Jim tugged her along behind him. They both seemed to be in quite the hurry and she knew why. No one would be out at this time. If they were sane, they’d have stayed in the apartment until morning and tried to get around then, though Martha knew that clearly such a thing wasn’t an option.

“Now, what was in that thing?” Sherlock questioned again, his voice hushed now.

Frowning as she remembered, Martha shook her head. “Something living. Something that used to be people.”

Both men opened their mouth, seemingly wanting to question, but as they looked at each other, they nodded and ducked into an alley.

“Professor Doherty is a desperate woman and now that you’re back it’s only a matter of time before she sells you out to Saxon,” Sherlock said with a frown.

“Which is why you need to get back to Tom, quickly.”

“What? What for?” Martha questioned a bit helplessly.

But both men were stopped by the sound of something flying. Letting go of Martha’s hand, Jim grabbed Sherlock and looked so desperate and resigned all at once as he stared at the man.

“Martha, you need to get to Tom.”

“What about you two?” She asked, worriedly.

Sherlock smiled as he shook his head. “We’ll buy you some time. Ready, Jim?”

Head bouncing back and forth briefly as he thought of something only known to him, Jim nodded before kissing Sherlock one last time. “I always figured we’d die together.”

“Martha, get to Tom. James?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Far more than I love my own mind.”

Jim blushed faintly as they headed toward the sound of the flying. “Yeah. Love you even more.”

With them gone, Martha listened to the sounds of them tying to bargain with the troclafane before their screams filled the silent streets. Gripping her key in her hand, she stayed perfectly still before the sound of that thing went away and headed back to find Tom like she was told.

**~ &~**

“Martha, we can’t keep stopping off at everyone who helped you. Oh, well, we could, but that’d take a long time. For us. Not really for them. Got a TARDIS, wouldn’t take more than a few minutes for them if I did it right, really.”

“Doctor,” Jack said in his warning tone as the man babbled.

Snapping out of it, the Doctor frowned. “Right. Can’t do it.”

“Just these two? Please?” Martha begged.

“Oh alright. But I’m serious this time. Just these two then we’re done. Got things to go, places to see. Wait… Is that the right way wrong? Ah well. Close enough,” he said before starting up the TARDIS, yet again.

When they finally stopped, Martha rushed outside and looked around before rushing over to the man she instantly knew as Sherlock Holmes.

“You’re Sherlock Holmes, yeah?”

“Are you a new detective? Because if that’s the case, I know where the crime scene is and I can find my own way, thank you.”

“No. I just… You’re gonna love him dearly when you meet. The perfect match for you,” she said before rushing off, leaving a very confused Sherlock Holmes in her wake as she headed back to the TARDIS.

Pausing though, she was a bit surprised to see Jim just standing outside an office building, eyes already on Sherlock as the man headed to a crime scene. Walking over to him, she smiled and said, “His name’s Sherlock Holmes, if you’re wondering.”

Jim looked at her, a bit confused before nodding. “The tall one you were just talking to?”

“Yeah. Great man, great mind. One that could rival your own.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well—“

“Martha,” the Doctor called out. “Come on. We’ve got to go! And you, stop flirting with my TARDIS,” he added, yelling the last part inside.

Rolling her eyes, Martha smiled at him briefly before heading back toward the TARDIS.

Never once looking away from the scene before him even with the strange sound that filled the air, Jim decided that he would keep an eye on Sherlock Holmes. And if the man could figure out the crime he had helped make happen, well, and then maybe he’d look into him a bit closer. See if he really was a mind that could rival his own.


End file.
